


Circumstances of My Miracle

by merryfortune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, agender!Kuroko, mermaid!Generation of Miracles, takao is university age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Orenchi no Jijou Furo/The Circumstances in My Home's Bathtub AU]</p><p>Kazunari's new roommate spends too much time in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstances of My Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's roommate uses up too much time in the bathroom.

   Kazunari lived just over the river. The river wasn’t much of a spectacle. It was always dirty and weedy. It saddened Takao to see it in such a state. Whenever he saw it, he told himself a working bee day would come along and he would sign up for it. He would like to see what it would like without the pollution clouding it.

   It was beginning to get dark. Kazunari had basketball practice until late today, like most days but today seemed unusual. The sunset was sinking faster than normal or perhaps it was his imagination.

   Like all evenings, to get home Kazunari passed the river. It was extremely uncommon to see someone around it. Kazunari didn’t think much of it at first until he realised that they looked half drowned and choked. As soon as Kazunari saw the plastic bag around that poor guy’s throat, his inner action hero stepped forward.

   Kazunari skidded down the side of the hero and ploughed through the reeds. ‘Are you okay?’

‘I’m dying...’ the man coughed and struggled. His hands seemed to slide off the plastic bag. Kazunari helped free him but he was still so weak. ‘I’ll take you somewhere safe. The hospital’s a bit far and my phone’s dead. Don’t worry, I live right over there.’

   Kazunari shifted and let the man, well adolescent as they appeared about the same age now that Kazunari was seeing him in his personal space. Even when devoid of life, the green of his eyes shone through. He also had green hair.

   The person was very heavy and it became a huge effort to get him to his house. Kazunari made it though and he could feel the person’s breath on his neck. He could feel it get slowly stronger which was a good sign.

   ‘I need water.’ the person said through hefty breaths. Kazunari collapsed at the entrance to his house. He kicked off his shoes and the person crawled away from him. ‘I’m dying.’ he affirmed, his voice was growly.

‘I’m sorry, I’ll...’ Kazunari got up as spoke and he stopped in awe. ‘You don’t have legs... You have a fish tail.’

   Kazunari watched as the person’s tail flopped around. It was bright orange and his green hair made him resemble a carrot albeit in an abstract way. This was ridiculous. It had to be some sort of costume.

   ‘What are you?’ Kazunari asked.

‘I’m a merman and I need water.’ he began to sputter and Kazunari regained his strength. He got down and the merman’s breathing became erratic. He crawled onto Kazunari’s back again and Kazunari hauled him to the bathroom. The merman dove, or more accurately awkwardly clambered over Kazunari, for the empty bath and Kazunari ran it.

   There was an instant change in the merman’s demeanour. He became softer. ‘Thank you. I’m feeling better already.’ he said.

‘I’m Takao Kazunari and, um, who are you exactly?’ Kazunari asked and he sat at the bath’s edge. He admired the merman’s scales. ‘Do you mind if I touch your tail?’

‘I’m Shintaro. I used to live upstream and I was accidentally seen and now I’ve completely exposed myself by coming here. This is terrible.’

   He didn’t answer Kazunari’s question. He was too busy prattling about his misfortune. Kazunari reached out and touched Shintaro’s scales. They were slimy but soft. He could feel a pulse from beneath them. They were either part of a very elaborate costume or this person was an honest to goodness merman.

   Shintaro panicked and splashed everywhere. ‘Don’t touch me, pervert!’ he screeched.

‘Pervert?’ Kazunari screeched back. ‘Sorry, I was just curious.’

‘You were planning on working out how to eat me, weren’t you?’ Shintaro snapped.

‘So it’s true then? Eating the flesh of a mermaid does grant immortality.’ Kazunari asked.

‘No.’ Shintaro stated.

‘Well, that wasn’t my intention. It’s just; most people don’t believe that creatures like you exist.’

   Shintaro was scandalised further. ‘Creatures?’

‘Well, beings then.’ Kazunari corrected himself. They glared daggers at one another.

‘This is a unique situation.’ Shintaro said.

‘I realised.’ Kazunari replied, irritable.

‘I need a place to stay... I’m dying after all.’

‘Don’t you dare try to milk that.’

   This “merman” was fine, now that he could breathe and had fresh water. Kazunari could see that.

   ‘I was forced out of my home due to sightings and now this has happened. I’m a careless fool. I really need a place to stay.’

‘Will you pay rent?’

‘I don’t understand. Is it a type of equivalent exchange? I can’t hunt here so I can’t feed you.’ Shintaro said.

‘I don’t know why I thought you’d have money. I’ll just blame westernisation on that.’ Kazunari said. Shintaro stared and seemed confused.

   Shintaro stopped staring and averted his eyes from Kazunari. He appeared embarrassed. It was weird but it was kind of cute as well. ‘Perhaps there is something I could give you exchange for your bathtub and hospitality.’

‘What’s that?’ Kazunari asked.

‘It is true, in human legends; you speak of mermen as being symbols of luck. By keeping me here, things are likely to become better for you. You may encounter wealth and other forms of good fortune.’

   Kazunari sighed. ‘I’m just being greedy. A tease. Fine, you can stay here for as long as necessary. Until you get better since, as you said before, you’re dying.’

‘I apologise because I don’t know how long that will be.’ Shintaro said.

‘So, what do you eat? I don’t know about you but I’m starving. I’ll whip us something.’ Kazunari said and he stood up.

‘I’ll happily eat anything. I prefer fish and I dislike anything that smells badly.’ Shintaro said.

‘Easy.’ Kazunari said.

   He left the bathroom and closed the door. Shintaro stared. He had never been inside a human’s abode before. He hadn’t even seen a human that close-up before either. It was rather intimidating. He just hoped this wasn’t some kind of trap.

   Shintaro looked through the glossy papers that Kazunari had stockpiled. He read through the idly. He soon became fond of a particular segment in certain “magazines” called “Oha Asa”. It focused on astrology and Shintaro hoped that it would help him. He felt like he was lying to Kazunari but that was only because he didn’t know if he had the ability to sway luck, even slightly.

   Fifteen minutes later, Kazunari brought back two plates of fried rice. It was steaming hot and Shintaro had never eaten anything like it before. He ate it greedily but tried to hide it. ‘I’m glad you like it.’ Kazunari said with half a chuckle.

‘It’s amazing.’ Shintaro admitted, flustered and reluctant.

   Perhaps having an inhuman roommate wasn’t going to be a terrible thing. After all, it’s only temporary.

**Author's Note:**

> A day will come when I don't write a MidoTaka AU but today is not that day.


End file.
